


Arcanums and Arson

by Porg_Master



Category: The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Callum and Rayla mentioned, F/M, Original Character(s), The dragon prince - Freeform, Xelon tries to be cool, secret arcanums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: Introduction to Xelon! Xelon is a Moonshadow elf that lives in a large cave inhabitant to nearly a hundred elves, all devoted to unlocking the secrets of the secret arcanums!Xelon and his girlfriend Rayla have some good times until... the fire!
Relationships: Xelon/Rayla
Kudos: 1





	Arcanums and Arson

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters to come (probably three)

Xelon

The Moonshadow elf starred at his finished work. The drawing he had made was of a beautiful Skywing elf with long silver hair and beautiful violet eyes. He had just recently gotten good at coloring his sketches with different dyes and this was by far his best work. Of course it was, it was a sketch of his girlfriend Rayla.

"Xelon! Hey Xelon? You in 'ere?" The voice of Rayla startled the focused elf and he quickly jumped to his feet to greet her. She was so much more beautiful off paper. Her long silver hair twinkled ever so slightly in the small rays of sun that found their way through the cave's rocks. Her eyes glistened like gems as they found their way to Xelon and a sudden heat came upon the back of his neck and cheeks.

"Aye! I'm over here." Xelon responded as he quickly regained his composure. Rayla looked at him playfully.

"Sketching again?"

"Aye."

"Stars! How am I still not used to your accent? We've been here, what? A year?" Rayla asked as Xelon grinned.

"And a half… I've been counting each day that I've known ya." Xelon said, hoping that he sounded at least somewhat romantic and not just absolutely corny.

"Oh! So now I get to say hi to Mr. Smooth elf?" Rayla asked with that playful tone in her angelic voice.

"If ya want too." Xelon replied.

"Nah." Rayla began. "I want the Xelon that I know." She paused to grab the Moonshadow's hand. "The one that I fell for." Xelon grabbed her other hand and moved closer to her. He was about half a foot taller than her and had a marbled silver hair, littered with black streaks and blots.

"I'm right here." Xelon said as he bent down ever so slightly to kiss the lovely Skywing he was proud to call his girlfriend.

After a hearty dinner with the other elves, Xelon went with the others who practiced void magic while Rayla went to practice light powers. This separation happened everyday, but that made it no less unbearable. The cave that they lived in was the home and learning grounds of at least a hundred elves who came to practice the secret arcanums. Xelon had made it a priority to learn as much as he could so he could leave class at the earliest time possible and meet up with his lover. Rayla did the same on the opposite side.

"The void." Jessek began, "What is it? What does it mean?" Xelon absolutely hated these lectures, he was far more experienced than Jessek was when it came to the void arcanum. The know it all Tidebound elf continued his boring speech as Xelon let his mind wander to a more interesting subject.

"Recently I've discovered that the void is strongest in those who have lost. That would explain why Xelon is so strong, seeing as how he’s lost interest in this lecture.” The other elves chuckled a bit as Xelon snapped out of it. He furrowed his brow to the annoying Tidebound elf and proceeded to pay attention.

“The void arcanum focuses on the dark parts of life and turns them into power. This arcanum is closely associated with both the Moon and Star arcanums.” Xelon interrupted,

“Tell us something we don’t know!” He yelled as the other elves around him began laughing. Jessek frowned as he continued.

“While we aren't a hundred percent sure who created or discovered these arcanums, I have been tracing the energy of all four secret arcanums to a particular source.” The class, including Xelon began to eagerly await the reveal of the creator of these amazing sources. “It comes from...” Jessek loved to keep the class in suspense. “The topic of tomorrow's lecture!” The class groaned in annoyance as Jessek headed towards the exit. Xelon ran to catch up to him.

“Jessek! I’m sorry about the interruption before but please, ya gotta tell us!” The Tidebound elf shook his head.

“Sorry Xelon. You must wait until tomorrow.” He said before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read more about Xelon and Rayla? read my original BOOK! The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans! This fast paced action romance has everything! A tyrannical, evil organization... Multiverse trouble… attempts at humor... and of course, CALLUM AND RAYLA BEING IN DORKY LOVE! Part 2 of this is in production.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and be sure to check out TAOTCT (short for: The Adventures of the Cosmic Titans)


End file.
